


Betrayal

by lasihiutale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Murphy has done a bet on you.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst

“I fucking trusted you, Murphy.”

His gaze averted to you from the ground. Everyone was watching at you two in the front of your tent. Like you were in some tv show. But heck, it certainly felt like that. Things like this happened only in those almost two hundred years old, bad soap operas.

“That isn’t even the worst part yet. I just wanted to treat you equally, I saw that you needed kindness to sooth your endless anger towards the people here, I didn’t know the reason why you were treating all the others like bags of shit, but I thought I could cure your cruelty. I was wrong, because you decided to take advantage of that. You didn’t care about me. You never did.”

He didn’t answer, just stared at you. You saw how his face was full of guilt, but you didn’t care.

“I wasn’t friendly to you only because you could seduce me. So you could act as you own me. All of you, hear me out! Yeah, we fucked with Murphy last night, is that what you want to hear? Because yes, what Matt tells you is true, he saw us this morning, while I slept naked against Murphy’s naked body. Yes, I gifted my virginity to that creature over there. I thought I loved that creature I was in bed with. The thing is just that he betrayed me. I trusted that he wouldn’t betray me like that. And then Matt comes in and congratulates Murphy because of Murphy here won a bet. The bet was that if Murphy gets to fuck me, since I was the only virgin here, he will get loads of reputation. Reputation is all that matters to him, there’s no slightest hint of care for me or his so-called “friends”. I didn’t know that, and I trusted this creature who claims to be a man. I defended him from you, as you treated him badly, I wanted to see the good sides in him. I didn’t believe anyone who tried to warn me about him. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry for being such an idiot, I should have seen this coming!”

You pushed Murphy, he stumbled backward while he continued watching you, guilt still visible in his eyes. Your own eyes were full of tears. Full of disappointment.

“I trusted you. I loved you.” you said in a much quieter voice and turned to leave.

“I loved you too! I still do!” he shouted and the crowd gasped around you two.

“Oh, you want it to be some kind of a sick drama show?” you huffed as you turned around again to face him.

“I took it as a fun thing to do. To get you into bed with me as fast as I can, to see if you fell for me. But lastly, I didn’t do it for the bet and showing off. I did it because I fell in love with you and I forgot about the bet completely. I know I can’t explain it, I’m sorry!” he practically screamed, as his voice broke down, you looked at him with anger and a slight amount of pity. And then you slowly shook your head, tears still streaming down from your eyes.

“Go float yourself, Murphy. I don’t wanna see you anymore.” you half-whispered and turned your back on him.


End file.
